The French Mistake Remix
by Love2Write04
Summary: This is my own spin of the episode 'The French Mistake'.
1. Chapter 1

**~The French Mistake Re-mix~**

**Summary:** This is my own spin of the episode 'The French Mistake'.

**Author's Note: **

This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. And I'm not making money off of this either.

Notes: I actually like Ruby so she has been with them the whole entire time and she and Sam are getting closer together. The whole Ruby is a bad-guy never happened. And Ruby has become a human. And this Ruby is the second one played by Genevieve.

**Chapter 1: Off to a Bad Start**

"Oh my god! This place is huge! It's freaking amazing!" Ruby exclaimed as soon as she stepped into the big mansion-styled house.

Looking at her, Sam smiles at the pure happiness on her face, when Dean nudges him he looks up and sees the fancy chandlers on the ceiling. Whistling Sam says, "We must be the stars of this show."

Ruby turns to them and exclaims, "I'm going to go look at what's upstairs." And with that said she zips up the curving stairs.

Ignoring her Dean snorts and opens the closet, "Yeah, that's definitely not true. You guys just wait and see what my place is going to look like."

Grinning at his brother Sam replies," Uh Dean you don't even know where you live. What makes you think that it's better then our place."

Turning to his little brother Dean raises an eyebrow, "Well considering that it looks like you guys have a freaking tanning bed I would say my house is a little more, and how should I put this? Classier."

"We have a tanning bed? Where is it?" Sam asks astonishingly.

Opening up the giant closet Dean pokes his head in and says, "Right in here. Along with its supplies."

Looking down at his arms Sam quietly says to him, "Do I look like I need a tan?"

Smirking at him Dean closes the door and walks towards the stairs, "Hey I wanna see the rest of this house, are you coming or what?"

Looking up Sam realizes that Deans at the stairs so he walks over too, "I guess, I wonder what else there is other than," and he was suddenly interrupted with an ear-piercing scream.

And with his breath lodge in his throat Sam runs up the stairs with all his might and screams, "Ruby!"

Finding her in the first room to his left. He enters the room breathlessly, "Ruby! What is it?"

Turning around to face him Ruby gives him a mega-watt smile and rushes to give him a big bear hug, "We have a water bed. You have to come try it out!"

Breathing in deeply Sam tries to control his anger but fails anyway, pulling her back by the shoulders he asks in a barely concealed furious tone," You screamed bloody murder because of a WATER BED! Are you kidding me? Ruby I thought you were in trouble, why in the world would you scream like that for?"

Stepping in even further away, Ruby's smiling mouth now turning into a thin line, "I was just excited, I've never seen a water bed before let alone know what it feels like to have sex on it. And now," she says walking past him to the adjoining door, "you and I will never find out." And she slams the door so hard that the doorknob jiggles.

Running a hand down his face, Sam takes a deep relaxing breath. He turns around when he hears Dean chuckling behind him.

Dean leaning on the doorway laughs, "You really pissed her off."

Giving his brother an annoyed look he says sarcastically, "Yea, I think I noticed,"

"Well aren't you going to do anything?" Dean asks.

Plopping down on the bed, "Of course but not right now. She needs some time to cool off."

Laughing even more Dean walks over, "Oh yea I remembered the last time you went to go talk to her after a fight," looking around the room he goes to the door that Ruby disappeared into, "you almost lost your head."

Chuckling quietly, Sam thinks about that time, "She really does know how to throw. That plate missed me by a centimeter."

Opening the door Dean pokes his head in, "Ruby! Are you in here?"

Since it was so dark he palms the wall trying to find a light switch. After muttering a few curse words he finds it and flips it on. Staring at the light filled room with an awed expression Dean says, "Holy mother of God."

Pushing his way past Dean, Sam asks, "What's in h-," and he stops mid sentence when he sees all of the lace and silk hanging on the walls, in drawers and some just lying on the chair in the gigantic room.

Looking around the room Dean picks up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a lacy thong, and muttered, "What the hell is all of this?"

Suddenly Sam realizes that his brother is seeing all of Ruby's sexy underwear, something that only he should be privy of, and snatches the thong right out of his hands.

"Yup that's enough; you don't need to see any of this." Sam says while pushing his brother out of the room.

Not wanting to leave Dean, whines, "Come on Sammy! I wasn't done looking yet."

Closing the door, Sam places himself in between the door and Dean, "You saw way more than you needed to see already."

Before Dean could say anything back Ruby comes in and says, "Umm…Jensen your WIFE is downstairs waiting for you."

Staring at Ruby with a slightly scared facial expression he manages to choke out, "Wife?"

Rolling her eyes Ruby leans on the door way and says in a bored tone, "That what I just said. Anyway she needs to talk to you," seeing that he was still in shock mood Ruby sighs and screams, "JENSEN! I just said your wife is downstairs, go talk to her."

Snapping out of his shocked daze Dean straightens his back and adjusts his jacket. Clearing his thought he looks back at Sam as he's walking towards the door and says, "Alright, I guess I'll go downstairs and see uh…what my _wife _wants."

As soon as he's gone Sam smiles at Ruby and jokes, "Who would've guessed that Dean would get married?"

Rolling her eyes Ruby shakes her head at him and leaves the room to head back downstairs.

Sam sighs, "I guess she's still mad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alone**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is why this story is rated M (: Enjoy!

Dean left with his _wife_and Sam and Ruby haven't spoken since then. Finally having enough of the big silent house and Ruby mad at him Sam goes to find her. But before he does he goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers, wanting to get her a peace-offering. He finally finds her in living room nursing her own beer in front of a roaring fire. Taking a deep breath he then enters into the room, "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Where were you the whole day?"

Giving him an icy glare, "I was looking around."

Taking a nervous sip from his beer Sam asks, "Do you like the house so far?"

"It's fine." That time she didn't even spare him a glance.

Getting tired of their point-less small talk Sam takes another deep breath and goes to sit with her on the couch.

"Okay, I get it. You're still made and I'm sorry."

Finally turning around and looking at him Ruby says, "That's just it Sam you're not sorry and you don't get it."

"Fine, you're right I'm not sorry. But Ruby when you screamed like that it scared me," stopping to move a piece of hair from her face he then continues, "I thought you were in trouble."

Sighing Ruby grabs his hand and weaves it through her own, "That's just it. Since I've become human again you've never let me go out with you and Dean hunting, I've always been stuck doing the boring stuff with Bobby. I want you to treat me like I was before I was human."

Turning his head away, "I can't do that Ruby. You are fragile now that you have an actual human body to take care of. And, "he says turning back to look at her with an eyebrow raised, "you have proven to me time and time again that you don't know how much you can handle."

Scoffing Ruby argues back, "What? I do to know when my body's had enough."

Not even answering her back, Sam just raises his eyebrow again and looks at her.

"Okay name me ONE time that that has happened before."

Sam immediately says, "Remember Alistair? I had to find out from the angels that you were human again AFTER you agreed on that plan and was ripped apart by him."

Looking away she mutters, "That one doesn't count. I was trying to help you."

Tugging on her and until she was straddling his hips Sam looks her directly in the eyes and cups her face in between his hands, "That is exactly what terrifies me. If things get dangerous I would want you safe and as far away from it as possible."

Leaning on one of his hands she picks the other one and cradles it next to her heart, "And that is not an option for me. I want you to be safe too and you don't know how nervous and anxious I get when you're out. So, I want in on the hunting from now on."

Already shaking his head Sam says, "Nope. That is not gonna happen."

Now the two were just staring in each other's eyes, none of them wanting to give in.

After a full minute Sam finally looks away and says quietly, "Fine, we'll talk about this later."

Letting out a squeal Ruby jumps up and down on Sam's lap. After giving him a big hug she pulls back and plants a big wet kiss on his lips, "I knew you would say yes, you always do."

"But I ne—"but before he could get another word out Ruby kisses him again this for a much longer time.

Pulling her lips away from Sam's she asks, "Is Dean um..," she gets sidetracked as Sam's lips move down her throat and go across her shoulders, "Is Dean still here or did he leave?"

Stopping his ministrations on her neck Sam puts his head up, "We're making out and you're asking me about my brother?"

Laughing Ruby gives him another deep kiss and says, "I just don't want him to see or…interrupt anything."

Giving her a big smile Sam tightens his arms around her, "Well you don't have to worry about that because he called and said that he's saying over at his place."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Ruby tightens her legs around his hips and whispers in his ear, "Since we have the whole place to ourselves why don't we go check out that water bed?"

Not even saying anything Sam immediately picks her up with her still wrapped around him and walks upstairs. With lips locked together they manage to climb up the stairs and into the room with the water bed. Throwing her down on the bed Sam watches as she starts to move with the water.

Bending down to talk into her ear he whispers, "You do not know how hot you look right now."

And with that said Ruby arches her back in pleasure, "Sam," she drawls, "stop stalling. I want it now."

Grinning Sam starts to remove his shirt and then moves on to hers. Taking a minute to take her dark blue lacy covered breasts in Sam sighs, "I love the color blue on you," leaning down and he presses a kiss on her lips. "It makes your skin glow."

"And I," she says running her hands down his well built chest, "love you shirtless."

Smiling that dimple-faced smile that Ruby loves, Sam nuzzles his face on the side of her neck and starts to trail kisses that led to her mouth. Kissing her until she was breathless, Sam pulls away and starts to take off her pants, "God Ruby, why do you wear the tightest pants?"

Pushing his hands away and taking off her own pants she retorts, "Well you weren't complaining while you were starting at my ass, were you?"

Giving her another smile he quietly says, "Touché."

Finally getting her pants and panties off at the same time she looks up at him, "Your turn."

Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants off as fast as he could get them Sam quickly throws them on the floor and covers his giant body over Ruby's small frame. Kissing her, Sam starts to move his kisses farther down south of her body. Twisting her hands in his silky hair Ruby moans in delight.

Panting out quick breaths Ruby pulls him back up when he gets to her bellybutton, "We can do slow and romance later Sam. I want it hard and," she takes Sam by surprise and flips them over so that she's on top, "fast."

Staring at her with lust-filled green eyes Sam lets Ruby take control tonight, "Whatever you want baby."

Smiling down on him Ruby starts to rub her wet crotch over his and starts to grind hard, "Mmmm….are you ready?"

Groaning at the sheer pleasure Sam grits out, "I've been ready."

Raising her body up Ruby looks down at his hard and ready member, "Good, 'cause this is going to be a fast and hard ride."

And with that said she drops herself on his member and throws her head back in pleasure. At that same moment Sam grunts out his delight. And after Ruby gets herself off Sam flips them over so he's on top and takes one of Ruby's legs and puts it over his shoulder, "Come on Ruby," he pants, "one more time."

Panting at an even faster pace then Sam, Ruby grunts out, "Yes. Oh God yes!"

At the sound of her release Sam let's himself go and nuzzles his face against her neck and whispers, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Flashback **

**Author's Note:** You're probably wondering why, how, what, where, and why Ruby was turned human. And this chapter should answer all those questions (: Enjoy!

****************************************************************************** Sam runs to Ruby, who's now clutching her stomach area in pain. Just as Sam gets to her side Ruby collapses in his arms, "Damn it," Sam quietly says.

Holding her tight against his own body he feels her curling into him. Sam picks her up off her feet and turns back to look at Dean and Castiel. Castiel catches his eye and tells him urgently, "Take her up to the motel room and we'll come as soon as we're done."

Nodding his head Sam races to the room as fast as his long legs could take him. With every step that he takes he could hear Ruby whimpering. Pulling her even tighter to him he whispers in her ear, "Its okay baby. We're almost there."

And she answers back with another soft pained whimper. Cursing, Sam speeds up even more and gets to the motel room quickly. Opening the door proved to be easier then he thought and quicker too. As soon as he got both of them inside of the room Sam turns around and locks the door. He tries placing Ruby on the bed as gently as he can but a pained moan escapes her lips. Softly pushing some hair out of her face Sam looks over her and checks out the damage. Her entire stomach area is covered in dark red blood and right at the top of her pants waist. Once his eyes travel back to her face she can see the anguish and self-blaming already taking over. Lifting a shaky hand to cup his face Ruby swallows the pain that's radiating from her stomach and whispers softly, "Hey, I'm fine," moving a little bit she tries to hide her gasp of pain quickly but not quick enough because he immediately hangs his head. Taking as deep of a breath that she could in her condition Ruby quickly says, "Don't! I know what you're thinking but Sam I would've done it over again."

Backing him-self up from her he runs a hand down his face and goes into Hunter Sam mode, "We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to patch you up so your body can heal itself right."

He walks robotically to the medical bag that's on the next bed and starts to pull things out.

Throwing her head back Ruby can feel her eyes water up. She whispers brokenly, "Sam, it's so much different this time."

Hearing the distress and guilt in her voice Sam immediately comes back from the medical bag and takes her hand, "What do you mean Ruby? What did he use on you?"

With tears running down her face she shakes her head and says, "I don't know. But it feels ten times worse then what any other demon killing knife feels like."

Before she could tell him any more Castiel and Dean walk through the motel door and walk over to them.

Sighing Castiel looks over Ruby and shakes his head, "I thought I warned you to be careful Ruby."

Giving him her best stink eye Ruby just wipes at her eyes. Castiel shakes his head again and moves to remove her shirt, and Sam's hand automatically reaches out and stops him, "What are you doing?" Sam asks.

Looking over at Sam confused Castiel says, "I need to see the damage so I can heal it."

Standing up from Ruby's side Sam replies back, "Umm…I can patch her up so her body can heal it self. You don't need to take off her clothes."

Raising his brows in shock Castiel looks back at Ruby, "You still didn't tell him?"

Looking confused Sam questions, "Tell me what?"

Glaring at Castiel Ruby says with gritted teeth, "Obviously not, dumbass."

Feeling ignored Dean steps up and asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Turning back to look at him Castiel answers the million dollar question, "Ruby is now a human so her body can't heal itself anymore."

Dean and Sam's eyes widen in shock. In a stunned tone Sam turns to Ruby and asks, "When did this happen?"

Avoiding Sam's eyes Ruby says softly, "A couple of months ago."

"A couple of months ago!" Sam yells in shock, "Well this would have been nice to know before we came up with the plan that got you ripped apart!" He turns around towards the door and runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

Settling deeper into the motel mattress Ruby says quietly, "Better late then never right?"

Turning back to face her Sam looks at her straight in the eyes and asks, "Were you ever even going to tell me?" Without letting her answer the question he paces and starts talking to himself, "All those times that we've gone hunting and you've gotten hurt. All those times that I've been rough with you when we had sex…" Turning his nose up at that last statement Dean finally talks and says, "Ummm…a little bit too much information on the last part Sammy."

But Sam isn't even listening by that point, "How could I not have noticed all that?"

Quickly breaking into Sam's one-sided conversation Ruby says, "Well there has been a lot of stuff going on."

"But I should have realized something," Sam argues back.

Forgetting her injuries for a second Ruby makes a move to quickly get up and falls back onto the bed filled with pain.

"Oh my God!" she groans with pain.

Running back to her side Sam situates her back on the bed, "For pete's sake can you stop moving around so much!"

Breathing deeply through her nose Ruby exhales out of her mouth, "I will if you'll just calm down for a second!"

Running a hand through his hair again Sam lets out a breath and goes back to the medical bag with out answering back.

Sam starts to get the necessary things out of the medical bag and calls out to Dean and Castiel, "Okay. I'm going to patch her up. Do guys want to go get us some dinner?"

Dean realizing that his brother needed to talk to Ruby alone grabs Castiel and starts heading out to the door, "Sure can do. We'll be back in 30."

Castiel, being his angel self, didn't get the picture so he was a little confused, "Wouldn't it be easier if I just hea-…" He didn't even get to finish the question because he was being dragged out the door already.

After the door was slammed shut nothing could be heard in the room other than Sam preparing the medical tools. Finally having everything together Sam takes a deep breath and than turns around and walks over to the bed Ruby's laying on, "Alright, let's get your shirt off first."

Before she could even try to lift her arms up Sam was right there to do it for her. Suddenly a flare of annoyance flared up in Ruby's eyes, "You do know that I'm not invalid now that I'm human right?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

Pulling the bloodied shirt off of her sweaty body all Sam does his grit his teeth and go to the bathroom for a wet wash cloth.

Tossing her head back Ruby rubs her hands over her face. When Sam returns to her side she starts talking to him while he's washing off the dried blood, "You know I don't even know why you're mad? You have no right to be and you're just acting like a big baby right now…"

Before she could go on Sam stands up angrily and exclaims, "What do you mean you don't know why I'm mad? I'm mad because my girlfriend goes with my stupidly dangerous plan when she knows that she doesn't even have the upper hand of being a demon! And I have every right to be mad! You should've told me as soon as you found out! I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to keep you safe and right now you're lying down in bed with half your body ripped up!" By the time Sam's done he's panting and gripping the wash cloth so hard there's a puddle of water underneath it.

Staring at him in shock is all Ruby can do at that point and in a stunned quiet voice she says, "I didn't know that you would feel that way."

Getting his anger under control Sam kneels back at her side and cups her left cheek with his hand, "Of course I would feel that way Ruby. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt…especially because of me."

Placing her hand over his Ruby whispers back, "Sam it was my choice and it really was a great plan. I would've done it again for you in a heart beat."

Shaking his head Sam replies back, "Ruby no plan of mine is great if it ends up making you look like this at the end. Now," Sam gets up and starts patching her up again, "you do realize that this was probably your last involvement in any plan, right?"

Before she could answer back Sam quickly gave her a shot of morphine. Fighting her way through a morphine daze Ruby says softly, "Not even."

The last thing she hears is Sam's soft chuckling and she drifts off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

**End Flashback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Back to the Present!**

Waking up with the sun shining in her face was definitely not the way that Ruby was normally used to. Ruby rolls over and softly moans as she puts her arm across her face, "Why is this sun so bright?" she mutters to herself. Sticking the other arm out she tries to feel around for Sam but doesn't come across anything. Pulling herself up she opens her eyes and looks around the room to see where Sam is. Not finding him in the room she puts her feet on the floor and makes her way lazily to the bathroom door. As she makes her way to the sink she sees a pile of Sam's clothes on the floor next to the bathroom door. 'He is so messy' she thinks with a smile. Rubbing her hands across her face she quickens her walk to the sink and immediately splashes cold water on her face and looks around for a toothbrush. Seeing one unopened in the medicine cabinet she opens it and goes ahead and brushes her teeth. After finishing that she walks her already naked body to the shower and gets in. Looking around she spots a womanly rose smelling body wash and uses it. Climbing out of the shower Ruby wraps the towel around her body and makes her way back to the room. Standing in front of the open closet Ruby shakes her head in amazement. 'What in the world am I going to wear?' she thinks to herself. There were so many different colors, designs, and textures to choose from that it took Ruby a good 5 minutes to pick an outfit. Deciding to settle for a pretty pink sundress she quickly changes in to it and smiles to herself while thinking, 'I wonder what Sam is going to think of this outfit?' making her way down the winding staircase Ruby goes directly into the kitchen in search of some breakfast. On her way down there wasn't a sound in the house at all. Wondering where in the world Sam she starts to look in all the cupboards and fridge to find something to cook. Spotting some eggs in the fridge and salt and pepper in one of the cupboards she decides to make an omelet. 'I've seen people make these on t.v. how hard can it be?' 5 minutes later Ruby was really regretting her 'genius' idea to make an omelet for breakfast. There was egg all over the counters and the egg that managed to find its way to the pan was burned to the crisp. And to top all of that off the fire alarm came on and it was blaring an annoying noise. Sam hears the fire alarm from the office upstairs that he was looking over and immediately dashed down the stairs to find Ruby. Not finding her sleeping on their bed he goes downstairs and can immediately see the smoke from the kitchen rise. Running even faster to the kitchen he finds Ruby running around the kitchen trying to the smoke to stop. But ends up burning herself and drops the pan to the ground with a sream, "Ow!" Sam finally found the fire(stopper) and directed it on the pan and grabs a plate to fan the smoke away, realizing that there was no danger just Ruby's cooking skills. Sam jokeingly asks, "What happened?"

Glaring at him Ruby puts her hand close to her body and says, "What does it look like I was doing? I was making myself breakfast!"

Not being able to stop himself, Sam bursts in to laughter, "You call THAT breakfast? It' s not even recognizable anymore!"

Huffing Ruby tries to explain herself, "Well I tried! Who knew that making a stupid omelet would be that difficult!"

Seeing that she was really upset Sam walks closer to her and says, "It's okay. I think that you just forgot to put butter in the pan. It helps stuff not to stick on the pan."

She slams her injured hand to her head and exclaims, "Ow! Ugh, THAT'S what I forgot!"

Realizing that her hand was really hurt Sam takes it and quickly examines it, "Yea, this needs to be bandaged up."

Sighing Ruby nods her head and looks around at the messy kitchen, "Great, first I burn friggin eggs and then I have to clean up this mess."

Sam's lips turn up into a smile as he looks around, "You know you could have found me and I would have made some eggs for you."

Ruby sighs, "I know, but I really want to get this human thing down."

"Uh, have you meet Dean? He can't cook for his life and he's human."

Shaking her head Ruby rebuts, "That's not the same. He's a guy. Guys don't really need to know how to cook. But girls do."

Before Sam could start to object they both hear someone knocking on the door. They both tense up, if it was Dean he would have called ahead. Not knowing who was at the door Sam tells Ruby, "Do not move from this spot. I'll be right back."

And of course being Ruby she doesn't do as she's told and walks right behind him. Turning back around after a few steps Sam gets agitated, "Didn't I tell you to wait here?"

"Look you can make this easier on yourself or harder. Which one are you going to pick?"

Sighing Sam just says, "Stay behind me."

"That I can do."

"Yea, surprisingly." Sam mutters under his breath.

"What was that honey?" Ruby asks in her fake sweet voice.

"Nothing." Sam replies back quickly.

"Yea, I though so."

Making their way over to the door they open it to find a small Hispanic woman behind it carrying a bag.

"Uhh…hi. Can we help you?" Sam asks.

"Hola Sr. Padalecki! Buenos dios!"

As she makes her way through the door Sam subtly stops her.

Looking up in confusion she asks him, "Do you not need me today sir?"

"Uhh…can you just remind me exactly what you do again?"

Looking at him strangely now she says, "I am your maid. So I will clean up the living room, kitchen, and the house. Again, do you not need me today?"

Finally stepping out from behind 'Jared' Ruby starts to talk to the maid, "No, we definitely need you today. The kitchen is a mess, follow me."

And with that the maid came in through the door and followed Ruby to the kitchen. Leaving Sam still at the opened door. He just sighs and closes the door, "Why am I still surprised that she didn't listen to me?"

Shaking his head one more time he starts to make his way to the kitchen. As he gets there he hears the end of the conversation between Ruby and the maid.

"…and then this awful smell started to come off from it!" Ruby ended her story.

Trying to keep his laughter in Sam says, "Ruby, I think we should just let her do her job and go check out her hand."

Nodding her head she goes to follow him out of the kitchen, turning around she quickly says, "After your done with the kitchen feel free to go home Maria."

"Sí senora." Maria replies back.

Grabbing her unburned hand Sam asks, "How did you get her to tell you her name?"

"I just asked her," Ruby replies nonchalantly.

"Of course,"

"Well, why did you say it like that?"

"I didn't think that's all it would take." Sam says with a shrug.

Laughing Ruby walks into the study behind him and says, "It's not rocket science."

Getting the first aid kit from one of the desk drawers Sam turns back to Ruby who was seated up on the edge of the desk, "Let's get your hand fixed up."

"Yes sir Dr. Winchester." Ruby says lightheartedly.

Kneeling down in front of her Sam just laughs, "What should we do today? Since you obviously don't want to go back?"

Sighing Ruby runs her hand through her hair, "You honestly want to know?"

Without even looking up from what he was doing Sam nods his head, "Absolutely."

"I think we should go sightseeing" Ruby says all in one breath really quickly.

Picking up his head and looking at her in shock Sam asks, "Really?"

Shrugging her shoulders sheepishly, "I mean it couldn't hurt right? We would be just looking around the area."

Sam just stands still and looks at her in amazement. Starting to feel agitated at being watched she snaps, "Or we could just sit here all day"

Shaking his head, "No I think it would great to go look around."

Letting go a breath she didn't realize she was holding Ruby nods her head, "Okay"

Sensing her tension Sam lightens up the mood. He runs his hands up her legs and says, "You picked this dress for a reason didn't you?"

Catching on to his playful mood Ruby tosses her head back and cocks it to one side, "Maybe I did,"

In a sudden move Sam has her in his arms, a gasp of shock escapes her lips with a bubble of laughter following right behind it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leans close to his ear and whispers, "Guess what article of clothing I DON'T have on?"

Sam moves Ruby around so that both of her legs are wrapped around him and moves his hands down to her butt and squeezes, "I think I just found out."

As she's laughing he quickly catches her lips in a kiss and claims them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sightseeing…or Not? **

After a heavy make out session that almost got a little too carried away Sam and Ruby tried to get to Dean through the phone.

"Why won't he pick up his damn phone!" Sam screams in aggravation.

Running her hand up and down his back Ruby tries to comfort him, "Maybe he's just busy?"

Getting up from his seat Sam paces back and forth, "Yea, but he would have called just to check in."

Sighing Ruby knows that there was nothing that she could say to calm him down now so she slums back into the couch of the study.

Looking over at Ruby Sam just looks at her profile and thinks. Suddenly he says to her, "You know what? Why don't we just leave, I'll take my phone and I can get his call from anywhere."

Perking up Ruby looks at Sam with a confused look on her face, "What happened to waiting for him?"

Walking towards her, Sam takes her hand and says softly, "Since both you and I know that he's a big kid and can look out for himself once and a while."

Grinning up at him Ruby gets up and gives him a little kiss, nothing to deep to start something they couldn't finish at that moment.

"Okay," she softly whispers back.

And with that said they both make their way downstairs to the garage.

"I wonder what kind of car this 'Jared' guy has?" Sam wonders out loud.

"Well, I bet that it's an amazingly awesome one because of his really hot wife." Ruby says matter or factly.

Sam just looks at her and smiles, "Whatever."

"What? You and I both know that it's true! I mean besides the gorgeous wife, and the huge house 'Jared' is pretty good looking!"

Sam stops in stops in step from her last comment. Ruby walks a few paces before she realizes that he stopped. Turning back to look at him Ruby asks, "What? Why did you stop?"

"Because of the last thing you said, I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult."

Looking at him like he had two heads Ruby asks, "Why in the world would that be an insult?"

"Because it's not really me, it's another guy," Sam tries to explain his puzzlement.

Sighing Ruby walks to him and cups her hand around his face, "That was most definitely a compliment because you and this 'Jared' guy are the exact same person."

Finally seeing her point Sam pulls her face to his and gives her a deep kiss, "Well I guess that's fine," he says ending the kiss.

He smiles when he sees Ruby's eyes still closed and lips pouted out.

"Now you're just begging me to kiss you,"

"Well I don't hear you complaining," she replies back with a smirk.

Just smiling back at her Sam suddenly grabs her and starts tickling her.

"Ahh! Saaammm…stop!" Ruby laughs

"I'm….ser…serious!" she tries to get out.

Smiling at her laughter Sam puts her back down on the ground and starts to run away. Finally getting her footing back Ruby yells, "I am so going to get you back Sam Winchester!"

Looking back over his shoulder Sam taunts, "Yeah, if you can catch me!"

Shaking her head at his cockiness, Ruby starts to run straight after him. Seeing him turn a corner Ruby follows right behind him, _'He THOUGHT he could get away from me!' _Ruby thought.

All of a sudden Ruby hears Sam scream her blood stops cold for a second and then she pushes her feet to the limit. Seeing him up ahead she slows down as she nears him, "What the hell was that scream about?" she pants, out of breath.

Gasping in air Sam just points to the wall of books and picks up his dad's journal which triggers the whole wall by uncovering a hidden passage.

"What in the world?" Ruby whispers in shock.

Looking at her Sam asks a rhetorical question, "Should I even bother to tell you to stay put?"

But Ruby answers it anyways, "Nope." And she starts to walk straight in, "Well at least wait for me," Sam calls out from behind her.

Reaching up to her Sam looks around at all of the technology that surrounded the room.

"Wow" was all that he could say.

"I know," replied Ruby, "It's like the bat cave."

Laughing at that comparison Sam's laughing quickly dies down when he spots some old fashioned hunting gear in the corner. As Ruby turns around to see why Sam had gone quiet, "Is that _hunting _gear?" Ruby asks in shock.

Nodding his head Sam whispers, "I think it is…wait. Do you think that they're just fake ones? Maybe they brought some props home from the set…"

Going over to take a closer look Ruby inspects them over, "These really don't look like fakes to me."

Running his hands through his hair Sam mutters to himself, "Just when I thought we were getting a break…"

He takes a deep breath and walks over behind Ruby, "Okay I guess that cancels our sight seeing day. We need to figure out who these people really are."

Sighing Ruby just nods her head in agreement, "Maybe we can go another time…" she says wistfully.

Rubbing her back softly with one hand Sam whispers back, "Yeah, maybe."

Getting his phone out of his pocket Sam prepares to dial Dean's number when suddenly the phone in his hand rings with Dean's name popping up, "Well speak of the devil," Sam mutters.

Smiling softly Ruby goes back to work trying to identify all of the weapons in the corner.

"Hey Dean, look me and Ruby," Sam started to say, but before he could say another word Dean cuts in, "Yeah, yeah. Listen I just found out that this Jensen guy has a friggin Batman cave basement wanna be! And it's kind of freaking me out a little bit."

Running a hand through his hair Sam tries to explain to Dean what they just found, "The same with this Jared guy, me and Ruby came down to the basement thinking that it was the garage and we found this book shelf and one of the books looked like Dad's journal so I try to pick it up and the whole wall slides over. I mean exactly like what they do in the movies! And me and Ruby go in thinking that it's just weird but it gets even weirder when we found hunter gear in one of the corners. Out of the entire room of high tech technology there's this one corner where it's all old hunter gear."

Sam can hear Dean sighing over the phone, "This is some crazy shit. And just when I think that we're finally getting a break this craziness happens."

"I know what you mean," Sam says quietly into the phone looking back over his shoulder to see Ruby working at identifying the weapons.

After a brief moment of silence Sam says, "You know what, why don't you come over on over here and we'll try to see what all of these things are?"

"Sure if I can get away from the Mrs. She just can't keep her hands off of me," Dean says lightly.

Shaking his head Sam holds in his laugh, "Just get over here as fast as you can."

Laughing Dean replies, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

After Sam hangs up the phone he turns back to Ruby and walks over to her, "Find anything interesting so far?"

Turning around to look at him Ruby pushes a piece of hair out of her face, "So far? No, nothing really. It's all your standard hunter gear weapons. Except," she bends down and picks up a gun-like looking thing and turns it around in her hands, "I have no idea what this is. I've never seen anything like it before."

Taking it from her hands Sam looks it over and a frown creases his face, "I've never seen anything like this either. I wonder what it could be."

"Well," says Ruby, "I can already tell it's not like anything we've ever encountered before."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby puts down the unknown object back in its spot and starts to look at the other weapons next to it, "Wow, this is some really advanced technology. I wonder who these people really are."

"I'm wondering the exact same thing," Sam says as he looks around in the other side of the room where all kinds of computers and databases were placed.

"I haven't seen this high of a level of technology anywhere before," Sam says amazed.

Looking around in the room once again Ruby runs a hand through her hair and sighs, "So, I guess sightseeing is canceled for today."

Sam looks up when he hears the disappointed tone in her voice, walking over to her he places both of his large hands on her face and leans down to whisper, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." And with that said he plants a big kiss on her lips. As soon as his lips touch hers she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens it. A few minutes into their make out session Dean makes his way into the room. He sees them right in the middle of the room making out heavily, "Hey, I though you guys had something to show me. But if this is it, I'm leaving." Dean calls out amused.

Pulling back from Ruby's now swollen lips panting out breathes, Sam licks his own one more time and turns around to face his brother, while Ruby runs a hand through her now tousled hair.

Sam clears his throat and takes a deep breath, "So, we were just checking out the room and it looks like it has a lot of high level and powerful technology."

Dean looks around at the huge basement and starts walking over to the database.

"And on top of the technology this Jared guy has a lot of, what we are guessing, is hunting equipment. We haven't seen anything like this before. "Ruby adds to Sam's explanation of the room.

After checking out the database computers Dean passes Ruby and goes to the never-before-seen hunting equipment. Dean whistles as soon as he picks up one of the hunting equipment close to him, "Dang! This looks like it can take any supernatural thing out, and fast too."

Ruby and Sam both start walking towards him and Ruby says, "Yeah, it has sliver salt bullets, and I think there's even a place where you can spray out holy water."

Laughing Sam drapes his arm around Ruby and says, "It's the weapon that can do it all basically which would make our life a whole lot easier."

Turning serious Sam moves from Ruby's side to go back to the database computers, "While I was looking at all of these computers I found out that this Jared guy has recorded every and any creature that we have ever encountered," turning around to face Ruby and Dean Sam continues on with his theory, "It looks like they have hunters and the supernatural in this dimension too."

Sighing Dean runs a hand down his face, "I guess we should have expected that. Nothing too good ever lasts."

Looking at Ruby Sam can see the slight disappointment flash in her face. After a moment of silence to digest the news Ruby clears her throat and says, "I'll start looking around the house and see if I can find anything else."

Before she leaves the room Sam catches her arm as she goes to pass by him and pulls her close, "Be careful, okay?"

Smiling slightly Ruby stands on the tip of her toes and presses a quick kiss to his lips and whispers against his lips, "I will."

And with that said Sam lets go of her arm and watches her walk away. Sighing Sam turns back and finds Dean staring at him with concern in his eyes, "What?" he asks Dean.

Shaking his head Dean just looks at Sam and asks, "So you really like Ruby, don't you?"

Leaning against one of the databases Sam replies calmly and confidently, "No. I love her."

Taking a deep breath Dean looks away and then back at his brother slightly smiling, "Well then, it's a good thing that she's grown on me."

Sam laughs and shakes his head at Dean, "Come on we should go upstairs and help Ruby look through the rooms."

"Hmm…help or start making out again? Because I can leave if you really want me to." Dean asks laughing.

Sam blushes a light pink, "Jerk"

"Lover boy," Dean replies right back.

And with that said they both go up the stairs and try to make sense of the crazy dimension that they've found themselves in.

After searching all of the rooms from top to bottom multiple times Dean, Sam and Ruby concluded that there was nothing else that was unusual about the large house. After hours of searching every nook and cranny they met up at the kitchen table. A moment of silence passes between the three of them and then Sam says, "Before we figure out what to do next I think we should keep pretending to be Jared, Jensen and Genevieve."

They both nod their heads agreeing, "But I don't even know what I do." Ruby said running a hand through her hair, "Maybe we can all go to the set tomorrow, I can pretend that I'm just visiting the set and while you guys are acting as Jared and Jensen I can go snoop around and see if I find anything."

Sam nods his head, "Yeah that definitely sounds like it could work."

Standing up from the kitchen table Dean stretches and yawns, "Well, if that's it I think I'll go back to 'Jensen's' place."

That suddenly reminds Sam, "Hey what happened with ?"

Dean just smiles an ear-splitting smile and laughs. Sam gets a mental image and cringes, "Ugh…forget that I asked!"

Looking at the clock Dean sees that it's 6 o'clock and starts to walk out, "I'll come by tomorrow so we can go to the set." He calls out as he leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy New Years! Hope all of you are happy and well:)**

"I can't believe we were mobbed like that!" Sam says still in shock from the fact that as soon as they finally entered the 'Supernatural' TV show set.

Ruby just looks at him, "And was it really necessary to pick me up and CARRY me to the car?"

Sam just blushes at that, "Let's go look for Dean."

Ruby laughs and follows him, "Wait up!"

Sam turns around to face her and grabs her hand in his, "Okay, we gotta act like married for this people."

"Well don't sound TOO excited Sam," Ruby says sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Sam looks down to her, "Focus Ruby. We need to find out as much as we can about these people so we can figure out what the heck is going on."

Sensing his seriousness Ruby puts on a straight face and nods, "Okay. While you and," she looks around them quickly, "_Jensen _are acting I'll go around the set and see what I can find."

Sam nods and is about to say something when his name is called from across the room, "Jared! Come on! I need to do your make up so they can start rolling!"

Sam looks up and nods quickly to the woman calling his name; he raises his hand, "Give me a minute."

The woman nods and starts to rearrange the makeup at her station. When Sam looks back down at Ruby she's biting her lip hard to keep from laughing. He just gives her a stare, "Really?"

Ruby looks back at him, trying to control her laughter she backs away slowly, "I'm…going to go look….for things."

And with that said she quickly walks away from him laughing.

"Just find something Ruby!" Sam calls after her. At the strange looks that he got he quickly corrects himself, "I mean Gen!"

Sam turns to the woman and runs a hand down his face as he walks over to her, '_I can't wait for this to be over," _Sam thinks to himself.

As Sam is in the process of having make up put on his face Dean comes over to his side. And as soon as he sees what Sam is having done on his face he starts to laugh, "Dude, you have makeup on your face!"

Sam looks at him angrily, "Really? I had no idea."

"Hey, don't be mad at me! You're the one that put yourself through this." Dean says with his hands raised in surrender.

"Okay Jared you're all done!" the woman named Jessie exclaims.

She turns to Dean and smiles, "Great, you're here early. I thought I would have to have someone go looking for you."

As she turns around to get Dean's makeup ready, his face loses all of its color. While Dean is having an internal panic attack Sam is clutching his belly in laughter, "Who's laughing now?"

Dean glares at Sam, "Shut up. I probably don't even half as much makeup as your ugly face does."

Not laughing anymore Sam gets up from his chair and starts to walk away, "I'm going to go find _Gen _while you're getting your face done."

Dean frowns and shakes his raised fist at his brother, "You better stop laughing before YOUR face gets done!" he threatens.

Sam looks everywhere around the set when he stops and asks one of the set people for help. "Hey, have you seen Gen? she's about 5'1'', long brown hair…"

The set person just looks at him weirdly and says slowly, "Yea. Isn't she your wife?"

Sam rubs the back of his neck with one hand and puts the other in his pocket, "Yes," he simply states.

"I saw her walk out that way, I think she might have went to your trailer," Sam turns and follows the finger to the direction that the guy pointed out.

"Thanks!" Sam calls back. And all the set person does is nod their head.

5 minutes later and after a lot of directions Sam finally made it to a big trailer with 'his' name written on the side.

As he enters the trailer he calls out, "Ruby! Are you in here?"

After a few more moments of silence Sam turns around to go look for her somewhere else when she pops out of nowhere, "Well, who else who it be?" Ruby asks with sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sam turns back around and puts his hands on his hips, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You found me!" she says with a smile on her face.

Shaking his head Sam drops it and asks, "So, what did you find so far?"

Looking at her hands Ruby puts everything that she was holding on top of a table and turns back to Sam.

"First of all, this is one of the nicest places I've ever seen, including our house. And this guy is every family oriented. There are pictures all over this place."

Smiling Sam rubs his hands together and looks at her happily, "So that means we can tell a lot about him and get this thing over with!"

Sighing Ruby places one hip on the table and leans back on it with her arms crossed, "Not exactly. It looks a little TOO perfect. Like he just planted all these things to keep anyone from looking further. And from what we saw yesterday in that 'batcave' wanna be, this guy is hiding a lot."

Sam runs his hands over his face and looks to the ceiling, "I never thought of it that way."

Turning back to the table Ruby starts to talk about what she already found, "Well so far I found out he's from Texas, has a brother, mom, dad, all who love him very much, and many, and I mean MANY pictures of him and his newly-wed wife."

Sam walks over to her and looks over her shoulder at all of the things on the table. Seeing all of the happy pictures of this 'Jared' guy and his family pulled at his heart strings.

He picks up the one picture of 'Gen', "I thought this guy had a lot of pictures of his wife. Why is there only one?"

Ruby sighs a big sigh and grabs his hand. She pulls him over to the back of the trailer and as they got to a dark red velvety curtain, acting like a wall, she turns to him and stops, "What I'm about to show you is a little shocking."

Sam just laughs and says mockingly, "Come on Ruby, I doubt whatever it is 'shocking'"

Ruby rolls her eyes at his un-seriousness and seriously says, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that said Ruby takes a deep breath herself and pulls back the dark red curtain. The curtain was covering an enormous amount of space that housed a big bed, mini fridge, and a built in bathroom. And to top it all off it had dim lighting and everything in the room was a deep dark sexy red.

Ruby looks at Sam's expression and tried to hold in her laughter…for a couple of seconds.

Laughing Ruby asks, "Sam…woo hoo…Sammy? You okay?"

He didn't bother to look at Ruby; he was still standing there looking around the room in plain shock. In the few moments of silence after Ruby's laughter a voice is suddenly heard from the other end of the trailer. This voice snaps Sam right out of the fog he's in. Sam clears his throat and pulls Ruby out of the 'special room'

"So, what did you think of that Sam?" Ruby asks in a sugary sweet voice.

"We'll talk about it later Ruby," Sam grits through his teeth.

All Ruby does is giggle a little, not at all effected by his mood.

As they get to the living room part of the trailer they see a skinny, little guy next to the door with too-big glasses for his face and a head set.

The little guy pushes his glasses up and stutters out, "Theyy need yyou on sset Mr. Padalecki."

Sam nods to the kid and says, "Of course, just give me a second."

Sam turns his back to the kid and faces Ruby, "Keep looking through this guy's stuff and then come back to the set. I don't want to risk you having to fight anything unexpected while Dean or I aren't with you."

Ruby nods her head in agreement and then wraps her arms around his neck. Sam looks down at her in confusion and as he's about to ask what she's doing Ruby pulls his lips into a deep kiss and a few more after that. Finally Sam pulls back and again as he's about to ask her she smiles and says, "Have a good day at work _honey_."

Sam finally gets what she's doing and that frown of confusion turns into a cheeky smile. Sam runs his hands to her butt and squeezes it once, making her jump and squeak in surprise.

Sam laughs at her reddened face and turns around to leave. As the now red in the face kid and Sam are about to leave Sam looks back and smiles at Ruby, "See you later babe."

And he continues to laugh as he leaves because of her still shocked face.


End file.
